1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display module and a portable terminal having the same, and more particularly, to a display module having a thin thickness and a reinforcing member to minimize damage thereto, and a portable terminal having the same.
2. Description of the Background Art
FIG. 1 is a perspective view showing a front surface of a display module in accordance with the related art, and FIG. 2 is a perspective view showing a rear surface of the display module in accordance with the related art.
The related art display module 102 comprises a supporting frame 110 mounted at a case of a portable terminal; a first display 112 to display information and being mounted at one surface of the supporting frame 110 and installed at an inner surface of a folder thus to be exposed when the portable terminal is opened; and a second display 114 to display information and being mounted at another surface of the supporting frame 110 and installed at an outer surface of the folder thus to be exposed outwardly when the portable terminal is closed.
A flexible printed circuit board 116 electrically connected to the first display 112 and the second display 114 is mounted at one side of the supporting frame 110.
The flexible printed circuit board 116 is centered along an edge of the supporting frame 110. One side of the flexible printed circuit board 116 is positioned at one side of the supporting frame 110 thus to be electrically connected to the first display 112, and another side of the flexible printed circuit board 116 is positioned at another side of the supporting frame 110 thus to be electrically connected to the second display 114.
A display driving device 120 for driving the first display 112 and the second display 114 is installed at one side of the flexible printed circuit board 116, and a connector 122 connected to a main printed circuit board mounted at a terminal body is mounted at another side of the flexible printed circuit board 116. To improve portability and user convenience, the overall thickness of the portable terminal should be as thin or slim as possible. One way to achieve this is to reduce the size or thickness of the entire display module or portions thereof.
During a manufacturing process of the related art, some physical pressure needs to be applied on the connector when connecting the main printed circuit board thereto. But, if the related art display module is made thinner, such assembly procedure increases the chance that various components may be damaged during assembly.
Also, if the related art display module is made thinner, the display screen or at least some portion of the display module itself may be more prone to damage after prolonged use, if the terminal is dropped or if other physical force or impacts are applied thereto.